moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Foley
Peter Foley is a minor supporting character in The Dark Knight Rises. He serves as the Deputy Commissioner for the Gotham City Police Department under Commissioner Jim Gordon. He is portrayed by Matthew Modine. History Peter Foley became Deputy Commissioner in the GCPD sometime after Harvey Dent was killed by Batman. He developed a strong disliking of Batman for his "murder". Eight years after the incident, Foley attended a party at Wayne Manor on Harvey Dent Day and talked to the congressmen about Wayne's absence and Gordon's separation with his wife. When the congressman went missing and was then later located at a bar, Foley and Gordon led a SWAT team to investigate. The police pursued thugs headed into the sewer, so Gordon went down there while Foley waited up top. Gordon was kidnapped in the sewer and later was rescued by John Blake. Gordon had been shot and was hospitalized, leaving Foley in charge of the police during Gordon's absence. Foley also dismissed Gordon's report of a masked man called Bane in the sewers and paid little attention to it. While Gordon is in the hospital, Foley dealt with the Gotham Stock Exchange hostage situation. During the Stock Exchange incident, Foley ordered all officers after the hostage takers but upon Batman's return, he ordered all officers off duty or not to go after him at the expense of letting Bane get away. This pursuit failed, however, when Batman used the Bat to escape. After Bane kidnapped Lucius Fox, Miranda Tate, and Douglas Fredericks, and led them into the sewers, Foley became a believer in the threat that Bane posed. Gordon put him in charge of a massive operation to stop Bane using every single available police officer. However, during the operation Blake informed him of a trap, but it was too late. A bomb went off and trapped all the officers underground. Foley and a few other cops were able avoid this and became part of a police underground resistance force with Blake and Gordon. A few months later, things started looking up when U.S. Special Forces led by Captain Jones arrived but they were soon killed by Bane and his men. Foley lost his nerve and gave up the fight and stayed at home with his family. As the nuclear device was nearing detonation, Gordon went to Foley's home and pleaded for his help. Gordon said "I'm not asking you to walk down Grand in your dress blues" but Foley still refused to leave his house. He changed his mind when he saw a fire image of a bat above the bridge, signalling the return of the Batman, who had been exposed by Bane's earlier reading of Gordon's secret resignation letter as a hero and a scapegoat for Dent's crimes. Death Foley led the attack -- in his "dress blues" -- with the recently-freed GCPD forces against Bane's army, facing several Tumblers and all of Bane's armed mercenaries. Although ordered to stand down with the threat of being fired upon, Foley continued to march forward, followed by the many police officers and SWAT teams. Just as the Tumblers were about to open fire, the Batman arrived in the Bat and fired upon the Tumblers, disabling them and saving Foley and the other police and SWAT officers. Encouraged by the arrival of the Batman, Foley lead the officers towards the Gotham City Hall, firing his sidearm, and ordering them to advance forward. As Miranda (unbeknownst to Foley to be Talia al Ghul, the real mastermind behind Gotham's imprisonment) and Barsad attempted to get into a tumbler, Foley picked up a fallen assault rifle and managed to shoot Barsad in the lower midsection, killing the second-in-command of the mercenary army. Safely inside the tumbler, Talia ordered for the shooting of everyone and Foley was then killed. His death was soon avenged, however, when Batman defeated Talia and she died as a result of her wounds. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Batman Characters Category:The Dark Knight Trilogy Category:The Dark Knight Rises Category:Died In Battle Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Death by Shooting